Rings of Light
Rings of Light is the first level of the Light Stimulant storyline. Set in a Group 935 facility in the UK, the map is a return to simplistic design for Zombies level, with notable call backs to Nacht der Untoten and Zombie Verrückt. Unlike all previous Zombie maps, Rings of Light can only be played by up to two players. Overview Rings of Light is a mostly one floored map, with roughly fifteen rooms. Starting in a reception, familiar weapons can be found on the walls (the M14 and Olympia). The following four rooms on both the left and right side of the reception have an officer layout, with desks tucked against the corners. Pillars are numerous and some have traps such as the electro trap and at the reception's front door, the fire trap. In terms of weapons, Rings of Light is identical to Black Ops II's maps though Wonder Weapons are limited to the Ray Gun, the Matryoshka Dolls and a new addition, the Weather Stones. Said Weather Stones are primary grenades which detonate, creating one of four season effects on the surface it touches, eventually spreading around the entire room. In the fourth office room is a table which has a note on it, reading the note (through the action button) will cause all the weather stone effects to disappear. The Rings of Light themselves can be seen through most windows, and the office is on the bottom ring. The map expands during the major easter egg, Ash and Rebirth. Though their name would suggest a different appearance, Teleporter Pads appear in random rooms and change position each round. They will take the player to another, randomly chosen pad. A new enemy is introduced, the Supplier. He, much like the Thief, will cause a heavy fog to descend on the map and chase after a specific player. If the player is caught then their current weapon is stolen. However, unlike the Thief, the Supplier returns during normal rounds (after his first appearance) behind the main desk at the reception. He replaces the Pack-A-Punch machine, and will swap the player's gun for the upgraded version for the same price. He can also return any gun he has stolen for 2000 points plus 950 if it was obtained from the Mystery Box. Additionally, cut scenes occur much more often than they did in previous installments. Opening Cutscene (The view of inside the dusty, grey reception, facing the front door) Claire: (muffled words, becoming clear at the word "inside") Inside, away from those... things. Samuel: Why call them things? Didn't you watch films, play those games or read any books? They're Zombies. (Samuel's face can be seen against the door, he fiddles with the door handle, trying to move it) Claire: Zombies, monsters, things, it doesn't matter to me. Can we just get inside? Samuel: Yeah, right. Just (Samuel slams against the door), give me (another slam), a sec (a third slam forces the door open, fog rolls into the building as Claire moves past him). Samuel: We can't have been the only ones to make it here, hello? Hello? (Claire goes up to the front desk, picking up a pistol on it and inspecting it. She sees the shoulder and head of somebody) Claire: Hey! (The person wakes up, revealing himself to be a young man) Young Man: Oh, I'm sorry. I just had to get out of the open, and I put my head down and... wait, why are there just the two of you? Claire: What d'you mean? We've been alone. Young Man: I thought there'd be more people here, to help me. Samuel: Wait, help you? Haven't you seen all the Zombies out there? You're lucky we showed up when we did. Young Man: Look I'm sorry! I, I just don't know what to do. I saw this big place and thought it would, y'know, have people in it. (He pulls himself over the desk). I'll get out of your way, sorry if I intruded on anything. (The Young Man quickly goes through the door and his footsteps can be heard for a few seconds. A locking sound is then heard as Samuel goes up to the door and tries to open it. It jams and he turns back to Claire). Claire: He left his gun (she points to another gun nearer Samuel). (Samuel grunts, and grabs the pistol. A thumping sound happens) Samuel: Looks like he came back. (A hand bursts through the wall to his side, the Zombie uses his other hand to smash against the wall, trying to take down more of it) Samuel: Is nowhere safe? Trivia *The "help" sign, seen previously in Nacht der Untoten and Zombie Verrückt, can be seen on the wall by the front door. *Zombies seem to be wearing outfits similar to that of civilians rather than office workers or businessmen. *The Supplier's role is heavily inspired by Resident Evil 4's Merchant, though adding a Pentagon Thief feature to him made him more of a threat than an ally unlike the Merchant. *Posters speaking of the "2003 rush" imply that the map is set after 2000, if not 2003.